swd6rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Hunt
Following the end of The Great Sith War, many Jedi were sent out into various parts of the galaxy to help with the rebuilding of worlds which had witnessed destruction during the conflict. However, an alarming number of Jedi had disappeared during the relief efforts, and it was only after their mutilated remains were found that it was discovered that terentateks had been behind the killings. The Terantareks The terentateks were a species of creatures which were native to the planet of Korriban, and which had been genetically altered by Naga and 24. Due to their size and strength, being roughly half the size of an adult rancor, and their natural defenses against Force abilities, a single terentatek could match the might of several Jedi at once. Due to this, the extermination of the terentateks was made the highest priority of the Jedi Order following the end of the Sith War.1 Again 24 was forced to retreat into the shadows. He now began training his own apprentices and deployed each to worlds he wished to keep an interest on. The first was deployed to Coruscant and was ousted by Jedi shortly afterwards. A second was sent to the Onderon system to keep the dark side alive there as part of Naga’s Grand Design. Anton Wyrick, by far the most succesful of his trio, was also given stead over the Tetan system when 24 decided it was no longer safe for him to dabble there personally. The third was sent to Yavin to keep an eye on Kun’s resting place and ensure that it remained dormant. He disapeared into obscurity and was probably killed on the jungle moon, long before the rise of the Sith Empire from Drommund Kas. The Hunt The hunt lasted for several years, and in the final days of the Great Hunt, three Jedi were sent by the Council to the Sith world of Korriban, to destroy what they believed to be the last known terentatek. However, upon arriving on Korriban, the dark side of the Force began to infect the bond that the three Jedi shared. Due to this, the trio went their separate ways and attempted to fight the terentateks without the bond they shared. As a result, Guun Han was killed in the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk, Duron was killed in the Shyrack cave, and Shaela was killed by 24 in the tomb of Naga Sadow. Heavily wounded in the battle, 24 placed himself in carbonite to preserve his strength and was meant to be transported back to his hiding place on Utupau when his ship experienced hypserspace difficulties and dropped into an ion storm. The droid pilot was knocked out and his ship spent several thousand years drifting. 24s apprentice on Onderon was eventually discovered by the Jedi and fled to Dxun, where he came into contact with Mandalore the Ultimate. His legacy ultimately ended in the hands of Ordo the Dark. The end of the Great Sith War also saw the rise of a new leader of the Mandalorian clans—Mandalore the Ultimate. With the death of Mandalore the Indomitable on Dxun, Mandalore the Ultimate reformed The Mandalorians into the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders, building off of their success that they had experienced as allies of Ulic Qel-Droma. Within years of the Great Hunt coming to a close, The Mandalorian Wars were opening.